Fury
by Darev
Summary: My first of seven oneshots entailing the Seven Sins. Bloom is prone to emotional outbursts. Now someone else may be left paying the price for her short temper


**Darev:** This is the first story in a series of one shots incorporating the Winx Club and the Seven Deadly Sins. They will each revolve around Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy. Each fairy and her corresponding sin are open to argument by the readers, just keep in mind that these stories revolve around my interpretation of them.

**Disclaimer**: Winx Club is created by Iginio Straffi and is produced by Rai Television. The Seven Sins are a theological concept developed in the Old Testament.

**Acknowledgement:** I'd like to give a shout out to Robert Teague who helped me bounce around a few story ideas.

**WC**

**Sin**: Fury - Also known as Wrath or Anger, is when the sinner gives into that primal urge known as rage. This usually involves violent outbursts that end with somebody getting hurt, maimed, or killed. For this sin, I have chosen Bloom. I can think of no better candidate for Fury than the wielder of the Dragonfire. Bloom's nature is volatile at best, destructive at worst, and altogether unpredictable. Granted she is smart and possessed of great courage. In addition to her tremendous power, she is a formidable force for good and justice. But Bloom is also emotionally volatile. Take into account all the questionable decisions she's made, allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She is the dragon; a creature of incalculable power and might, one that is as much a threat to those around her as she is to her enemies. Here is one such story in which Bloom, always jumping to conclusions rather than thinking things out, forgets that first impressions are often wrong and that with great power comes greater responsibility.

**WC**

"The Hothead"

Bloom had counted the minutes before sundown, to the appointed hour where her prince charming would come to sweep her off her feet. They had been planning this date for weeks and it seemed like forever since they last spoke. Just talking on the phone wasn't doing it anymore. Bloom needed to see him, to touch him, to feel his breath upon her neck when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wanted to feel his body pressed against her own, taking solace in his warmth and comfort. It was a fever, this thing called love, and Bloom knew that there was only one cure.

Tonight, she would express her love to him in the most intimate way a girl knew how. To put it in layman's terms, she and Sky were going to go all the way. Blushing, Bloom looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a provocative but stunning blue dress that resembled the one she wore when she and Sky first danced together at the Alfea/Red Fountain Ball. It had a revealing shot of her belly button and the flesh around it, not to mention providing ample viewing of her legs, thighs and back. No doubt about it, Bloom was dressed to kill.

She had already showered and fixed her hair so all that was left was to put the finishing touches on this living work of art. After applying lipstick, Stella's own unique brand which made her lips shine a deep hue of red (the color most attractive to men), Bloom then reached for the perfume by the mirror of her night table. This concoction was a special brew created by Flora. It was a combination of months of study into a species of plant that exuded a series of pheromones that were irresistible to the opposite sex. If Bloom put this on, Sky wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. Of course the same could be said for him had he put it on, but Bloom would be having no such trouble tonight. She meant to show him just how much he meant to her.

The phone rang at that instant. It had been sitting on her bed where Kiko, Bloom's animal familiar, had fallen asleep. The little rabbit's stomach lurched up and down as he took deep breaths. So lost was he to the realm of sleep that he did not hear the phone sounding off right next to him. He did squint his eyes open, however, when he heard Bloom's voice speaking into the receiver. The redhead beamed when she saw who was calling.

"Hey, Sky!" She said after sitting back down in front of her mirror. "I'm real excited about tonight." Wedging the phone between her ear and her shoulder, Bloom applied the perfume with gusto before fixing her hair. "I'm just about ready. Are you close or should I...?"

Yawning, Kiko didn't realize he was waking up into a bad situation. "What?" The rabbit's ears perked up. He sensed the strain in his human's voice; the shock and confusion, not to mention the budding disbelief. He sat up straight.

"I...I don't understand. What mission?" All thoughts of perfume application aside, Bloom turned away from her mirror and stood up. "Sky, we had a date." She waited for his reply. "Well can't they send someone else? We haven't seen each other in forever."

Now Kiko listened intently. Human love dramas fascinated him. Who knew they could be such intoxicating creatures?

"Well what the hell are Riven and Brandon up to?...Both of them? Well what about Timmy?...Helia?...Are you kidding me?" And angry heeled foot stomped on the floor. "With all the boys in that school, Codatorta had to assign you?...I know you're the best, Sky! Don't take this personally!"

Kiko watched Bloom with awe. Human mating rituals were bizarre to say the least. Bloom's mate was a good catch by their standards and he couldn't understand why they hadn't settled down to create a litter of children yet. They were both in their prime. It must be this thing called love. Rabbits relied more on instinct than that strange emotion. That's why they procreated at such an alarming rate. That's why they'd outlive humans.

Bloom was so angry that her face had turned red. "Of course I'm angry! We planned this date months ago. Tell Codatorta to send someone else." She was almost strangling her phone. "Tell him you have a date." Sky said something that irritated Bloom only more. "Don't give me that crap about duty and honor, Sky! What about us? Do you ever think about me? I've changed my whole schedule for you. My friends are out tonight. I'm all alone in my room waiting for my _Prince Charming_ to sweep me off my feet." She took a deep breath. "Though I guess that's not going to happen."

Sky said something else. From this distance, Kiko could tell he was very upset and seeking forgiveness.

"No. You go ahead and do your precious mission. Though I promise you it won't be nearly as rewarding to you as I was going to be." He said something else. "Forget it, Sky. Don't bother calling me. Ever. Again. Goodbye!" And with that, Bloom turned off the phone and threw it on the bed. She slumped on the edge and began to sulk into her hands. "What an ass! I can't believe he'd do this. Tonight of all nights." Bloom looked down at herself. "All this for a guy who doesn't appreciate me. What a fool I've been."

Kiko hopped over to her side and began rubbing his head against her side. Her ire dropping, Bloom began to massage his scruffy head. "You're the only man in my life I can trust, Kiko."

That statement made the rabbit tap his foot in glee. Or maybe it was because Bloom had found the sweet_ spot_.

Still, she was upset enough to blow out a breath. "Guess it's just you and me tonight." And that only mad her sadder. "What am I doing, Kiko? Sky's always going to put his duty first. I'm stupid to think that for once he'd choose me over his stupid chauvinistic code of honor." She laid back, Kiko resting on her thigh, looking up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I think I should have let Diaspro have him." It hurt saying it, but a hurt girl said many things. Many _true_ things. "Maybe I should just break up with him once and for all. At least then I won't get all dressed up for nothing."

**WC**

The cell phone rang again. Startled, Bloom opened her eyes. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she caught the tail-end of her snore just as she woke up. Beside her, Kiko snored contently. Reaching for her phone, Bloom breathed deeply, thinking it was Sky calling to apologize or to reschedule their date. The caller-ID showed that it was Stella on the other end. "Hello?" Bloom answered.

"Bloom! Where are you?" Stella's panicked voice asked.

"Stella? What's wrong?"

"Are you with Sky? Right now?"

She sat up, taking care not to wake Kiko. "No. Sky cancelled on me. He said he had a mission."

"What an asshole!"

Bloom was visibly shocked by Stella's outburst. "What's going on, Stella?"

"Oh nothing. Me and the girls were just hanging and guess who we spotted strolling down Magix Boulevard."

Bloom's eyes narrowed. "Sky?"

"Uh-huh. Only he's not alone. It seems that gentlemen really do prefer blondes."

"Are you telling me that Sky is with another girl?" Bloom trembled with rage, her vibrations shaking Kiko awake.

"And a rich one by the look of it. We had to physically restrain Aisha before she could attack them. To be honest, I was going to do the same thing but wanted to update you first, you know, in case you wanted the pleasure all to yourself." Bloom could hear Stella's devilish smirk. The girl had made the right decision. If Sky was cheating on her then she wanted him all to herself. Him and that tramp of his.

"Where are they now?" Bloom asked, barely containing herself.

"In the Old Quarter, in that café with the flower arrangements out front."

"The Garden of Eden?"

"That's it." She heard Stella fume. "Ooh!"

"What? What's happening?"

"They're holding hands!"

"What?" She stood up so fast that Kiko went flying across the room.

"She's looking into his eyes now. Touching his hand with her fingers. Bloom..." the horror in her voice was apparent. "I think they're serious."

"Argh! That pig!" With her anger peaked, Bloom began to radiate fiery energy. "I'm going to kill them both!"

"Well you'd better get here quick. Otherwise that tramp's going to do it first. With love."

"In the Nine Hells!"

"Hurry, Bloom. You don't have much time. I can see...her...with h...and..." the line ended with static and Bloom pulled the phone away. It had literally melted in her hands. So heated was she that Bloom had turned into living flame. Discarding the mushy remnants of her cell phone to the floor (where it fell with an audible PLOP!) Bloom walked towards the balcony. Steam and fire radiated from her body. Anything in the vicinity that wasn't strong enough melted, while the rest charcoaled as the heat burned it.

Stepping outside, Bloom resembled a miniature sun, her light blinding the darkness. She clenched her fists as she transformed. "Sky, you are so dead!"

With that, she took off like a rocket unleashed from its hangar. Back in the room, Kiko was sitting on his head as he slumped down the wall. Truly humans were a living wreck when it came to mating.

**WC**

Like a shooting star, Bloom fired across the night sky. Her heated rage could be felt for miles around. Never had the princess from Domino radiated such passion in her power. No one, not the Trix, not Darkar, not even Baltor who was responsible for taking away her mother and father, had peaked her rage. Only a man could enrage a woman to such a degree...a man she loved, a man she thought loved her.

Vengeance flew on swift wings this night. Coming over the city of Magix, Bloom paused to consider her course. The Garden of Eden was in the Old Quarter and Bloom zoomed in that direction. Once there, she zeroed in on the café. Sky was down there. Him and his little hussy. Only self-control prevented Bloom from just blasting the café out of existence. Besides, it wouldn't do to harm so many innocent people just to get at Sky...and his hussy. Centering herself, Bloom felt for magical energies using her sixth sense. She felt five very powerful sources emanating below. Following that trail, Bloom spotted her friends hiding behind a series of plants shaped like embracing lovers. Being the most magically sensitive, Flora was the first to spot her. "Look!" She pointed just as Bloom landed, fists clenched at her side.

"Where is he?"

"Tone it down, Bloom!" Musa said as she and the girls cringed at the heat coming from Bloom's body. She was still covered in fire.

Lowering the flames just a bit, Bloom's face made it apparent that no one had better stand in her way. "Where is he?" She asked with barely-contained rage.

"Over there." Aisha pointed across the lawn to the café itself, where the dais raised the tables high overhead. There, on a table overlooking the beautiful garden figurines, was Sky. Across the table was a beautiful young woman with long, blonde hair. She reminded Bloom of Diaspro, save her hair was thinner, shorter, and she had a darker complexion. Her eyes were a radiant green, almost as stunning as Flora's, eyes that were tearing up as the prince held her hand.

But the only thing more radiant at that moment was Bloom's glowing figure. She was on fire again and that forced her friends to back away.

"Be careful, Bloom," Tecna warned, "You almost burned us!"

"Not to mention the garden." Flora regarded the defenseless plants that didn't harm anyone.

But the redhead wasn't listening. She wanted blood. "Call Red Fountain," she told her friends. "And tell them that their best man met with an unfortunate accident."

"What accident?" Stella had to ask.

"The one where I 'accidentally' kill him." Fired up, Bloom took off and made for the table. The increased heat, not to mention the sight of a living ball of fire approaching, made everyone at the café, scream and run for cover. Sky stood up and wrapped his arms protectively around the girl who cringed into his chest. This only fed fuel to the fire. Bloom appeared out of the ball of fire, hands on her hips. "Hello, honey. Did I come at a bad time?"

"Bloom!" Sky's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"You know this girl?" The blonde asked.

"It just so happens that I'm his girlfriend. His ex-girlfriend." Bloom clarified as she stood upon the table, her wings alive with blue and white flame (seriously, that's how hot she was). "The one he dumped so that he could take you out on a date."

"Bloom it's not like that."

"Shut up!" She burned even hotter, forcing the couple to cringe from the flames. "I've had enough of you, you lying, no-good, cheating excuse for a boyfriend."

"I did not know you had a girlfriend," the girl said.

Now Bloom was pissed. She hopped off the table. Each step she took, alive with flame, was a step that forced the two back. She was too hot and too bright to stay too close or look her in the eye. "He didn't tell you? We've been dating for three years. I wonder how many other girls he forgot to mention this to."

"I haven't been with other girls!" Sky protested.

"Then I guess she's just a one-time fling." Bloom's approach had backed them into a wall. There was nowhere to run. "Boy that must make you feel special," she said to the girl. "How's it feel being the quickie between dates?"

"She's not my fling, Bloom," Sky said through clenched eyes. "She's the princess of Geminia and she needs..."

Bloom had had enough. "I don't care who she is! You're in real trouble, Sky. I trusted you. I loved you and this is how you repay me?" The tears in her eyes evaporated in the fire. "I can't believe you would do this. Do you know how much I wanted to see you? To be with you? I was planning on going all the way with you tonight, Sky."

Sky's eyes did bulge at that. Even with the flames he turned to Bloom.

"Guess this is one conquest you'll never have." She raised a finger, gathering energy into that point. "First I'm going to burn off all that pretty yellow hair, yours and hers, and then I'm going to give you guys a tan the likes of which have never been seen."

"Bloom, wait!" One of her friends, Musa, called and waved madly from their hiding place. "Don't do it!"

But Bloom wasn't listening. "Which one you want me to start off with first?" She moved the burning finger between the two. "Or maybe I'll make it girl's choice."

"But I don't want you to hurt either of us," the princess of Geminia pleaded.

"Who said you're the girl I was talking about?" A horrid smile spread across her lips. "I think I'll go with..." Bloom pointed at Sky. "You!"

"Bloom!"

"Say goodbye to that pretty face, Sky." But before Bloom could make good on her threat, a wave of water from a nearby fountain drenched her from head to toe. Bloom coughed, the smoke from her extinguished flame seeping into her lungs. Sky cradled the princess close to him. "Enough! Everyone just stop it!"

The fairies ran through the smoke, coming between the two parties. It had been Aisha, the Princess of Andros, who had splashed Bloom with that water. She and Flora knelt beside their friend, who had reverted back to her human clothing. The beautiful dress was soaked and ruined. Bloom's hair was a mess as well. She raised disbelieving eyes to her friends. "Why? Why did you stop me?"

"Musa was trying to tell you something," Aisha said as she looked at the fairy of music. "Go ahead, Muse."

"Bloom, I overheard what Sky said, about this girl being from Geminia."

"So what?" Bloom got to her feet. "What does is matter where the tramp's from?"

"Don't you remember our studies on people and their unique xenobiologies? People from Geminia need to be in contact with other people. That is _physical_ contact. Otherwise, they'd die."

"What?"

The girls all looked at Sky who was still holding the girl's hand. Strange lines appeared on her tanned skin, resembling veins as they disappeared into the sleeve of her blouse. "It's a symbiotic connection. If they don't touch someone, feeding off one another's molecules and brainwave patterns, they will die within hours."

"Forgive me," the princess began. "I was not aware that Sky had other plans with you. Had I known, I would have requested another escort."

"Escort?" Bloom gawked.

Before she could say anything else, Sky cut her off. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Bloom. Princess Tyra is a high-profile target. Her visit was unexpected and Codatorta wanted me to watch over her and keep her safe while she was in Magix. That was the mission."

"Mr. Codatorta said that Sky was their best man," Princess Tyra said.

Bloom stomped her foot. "Don't you have bodyguards? Why couldn't they escort you through Magix?"

"As your friend pointed out, my people require physical contact in order to survive. We share symbiosis with one another all the time. Not just nutrients, but brainwaves as well. Through this contact, we share memories, dreams, thoughts and experiences. We grow and develop through this contact. The notion of sharing symbiosis with a being not of my world, and one of such repute as Prince Sky, was too appealing to pass up. Forgive me - Bloom, is it? - This whole misunderstanding is due to my need to experience other cultures. I did not mean to create friction between you and your boyfriend."

"But...that means that Sky...you..."

Sky nodded. "I wasn't cheating on you, Bloom. I had no choice but to accept. There was no one else qualified enough at Red Fountain for this mission. Geminia is a powerful supporter of the Magix Council and donates considerably to Red Fountain. To deny her request would strain the relationship between the two realms. Someone had to do it."

"Oops." Stella began to scratch the back of her head. "Guess we really jumped the gun on that one."

"We?" Tecna scolded. "You're the one who saw them first and went flying off the handle."

"Way to go, Stella?" Aisha crossed her arms.

Seeing her friends turn on her made the Princess of Solaria pout. "Oh like you guys didn't jump to conclusions either. You were all trying to get at Sky's throat until I decided we should call Bloom first."

"This has been a bad night," Flora said after noticing Bloom's reaction.

"I'm deeply sorry. All of you." Tyra bowed her head in apology without dropping Sky's hand.

A flash caught their attention as they all turned to where a member of the paparazzi was taking snapshots with his camera. "What a scoop!" He said. More flashes caught their attention and they were soon surrounded by people taking pictures. "Princess Tyra," one of them called out. "How does this experience affect your impression of Magix?"

"Are you going to sue the girl who attacked you and your boyfriend?"

"What's the relationship between you two?"

"Did I hear right," one of them began, "was the redhead really going to have sex with the prince?"

Bloom was on fire again, but the only heat was coming from her face.

**WC**

Later, after she had managed to untangle herself from the paparazzi and all their embarrassing questions, Bloom had returned to Alfea and had locked herself up in the bathroom. She took a shower to cool herself down and wanted to drown herself in the tub after soaking their afterwards. The phone rang. It was Sky on the other end but Bloom could not talk to him, not after tonight. How could she be so stupid? She was always a fiery girl with a big temper. That she let her nature get the better of her, to threaten not only her boyfriend's life but that of a princess from an influential realm did not bode well for her self-esteem. Princess Tyra may not have filed any charges, but Bloom's over the top reaction was caught on camera. Now the whole universe could see her for the hothead she was.

Sky called several more times and left many messages. Bloom was too ashamed. She wanted to talk to him, to tell him how sorry she was for her actions. It would be a long time before she could gather up the courage.

When the phone rang again, Bloom noticed that it was an unknown number. Curious, she hit the reply button. "Hello?"

"Is this Bloom?"

Bloom gawked. "Princess Tyra?"

"Yes."

Bloom sat up in her tub. "How did you get this number?"

"I have resources."

Her reply caught Bloom off guard. But then it hit her. "It was Sky, wasn't it?"

A long pause ended with a heavy sigh. "Yes. I asked him to give me your number."

"When was this?"

"Not long after the incident. I had wanted to apologize to you myself but Prince Sky would not let me do it. He stated it was a personal matter and asked that I stay out of it."

"And why haven't you?" The edge returned to her voice. "Why are you calling me?"

"Because I contacted Prince Sky at Red Fountain and he says nothing has changed. I feel like this is all my fault. I can't just go home knowing I broke up a wonderful relationship."

"I wouldn't exactly call it wonderful," Bloom added offhandedly.

"Oh but it is! It truly is! You must know that Sky cares deeply about you."

Lying back, Bloom puffed out a breath of air. "He has a funny way of showing it."

"You don't understand. Part of the connection we shared means we share emotions as well. Throughout the evening, I sensed Sky was distracted, sad even. I didn't pry into his mind, so I just asked him what was wrong. He wouldn't tell me anything, but I could sense that whatever it was really bothered him."

Bloom still wasn't convinced.

"While we talked, I sensed his emotions. His feelings for you are unlike anything I've ever felt from anyone. He truly loves you, Bloom. More than anything. I was being moved to tears because of it."

Bloom recalled the point where she saw Tyra's eyes watering on the patio. She'd thought they were tears of happiness, for being with Sky. Could it be that she was crying because she sensed his feelings for her?

"Please. I beg you. Don't break up with him. Most girls go a lifetime without knowing a love like yours. All I ask is that you give him another chance. Will you do this, Bloom?"

Bloom sighed. "I...I don't know, Tyra. I really don't."

"You'll be making a mistake if you don't."

That set her off. "Stay out of my personal life!" She screamed at the phone, then turned it off and threw it across the room. Settling back in, Bloom noticed how the water had begun to boil over from her outburst. When she had time to cool down, she began to wonder if she had overreacted. Granted she still had feelings for Sky, and Tyra's revelation had her rethinking her whole outlook. She wanted to be with him. She loved Sky. So why couldn't she just forgive?

"Maybe I'm just a hothead," Bloom muttered to herself. Just like her to go flying off the handle without knowing the whole situation. Bloom was as much a slave to her emotional outbursts as Stella was to her love of fashion or Tecna was to computers. It's just something she'd have to learn to control if she ever wanted to mend things between her and Sky.

But later. For now she was alone in the tub, and Bloom sank her head beneath the water. For the first time that night, Bloom felt cool.


End file.
